El día de las madres en el Santuario
by Dannu
Summary: Las madres de los cavalleros de oro van a visitarlos en el Santuario en el día de las madres. Confusiones a la vista!


_Hola amigos._

_Otra vez vengo a traerles una fanfic de comedia._

_También pertenece a la ficwriter brasileña TALITA SAGGITARIUS, seguro la mejor escritora de comedia que ya he conocido._

_Esta fic fue escrita en conjunto con el ficwriter Dark Night._

_ESpero que les gusten y diviértanse._

_Besos a todos!_

**EL DÍA DE LAS MADRES EN EL SANTUARIO**

**Capítulo I**

**DOMINGO**

**Domingo - La llegada**

Saori había despertado feliz y resplandeciente aquel domingo. Saludó al sol, a las nubes, a los árboles, luego se sintió imbécil por hacerlo. Lavó la cara, cepilló los dientes, peinó los cabellos y bajó alegre y feliz al salón principal del Santuario.

Saori - (en el micrófono) Atención, mis amorcitos, despierten que tengo una sorpresa para ustedes.

Los caballeros se sorprenderon. Cuando Saori hablaba "amorcitos", siempre les daba algún trabajo esclavo, o entonces estaba bajo efecto de drogas. Decidieron no enojarla y fueron al salón.

Saori - ¡Buen día, mis lindos! ¡Qué bien que han venido todos! ¿Han dormido bien?

Saga - Creo que ella fumó más de lo normal...

Saori - ¡Oí eso! Pero hoy es un día bonito, agradable, feliz...

Shura - ¿Estás leyendo libros de auto análise de nuevo?

Saori - ¡No! ¿No se recuerdan qué día es hoy?

Aldebarán - Domingo, día sagrado del descanso...y yo aprovechaba mi domingo, o sea, descansaba.

Saori - ¿No recuerdan ninguna fecha de comemoración?

Milo - ¿Díe del cactus?

Saori - No...

Milo - ¿Día del Rey de espadas?

Saori - ¡No!

Milo - ¿Día del inodoro?

Saori - ¡Cállate!

Mu - Día de las madres...

Saori - ¡Eso!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Puta madre! Olvidé de enviar el regalo de mi vaca...digo madre.

Kamus - ¡Mierda! Sabía que me olvidaba algo.

Shaka - ¿Dónde hay una tienda de $1,99 cerca?

Kamus - A dos cuadras de acá. Si vamos rápido, aún la agarramos abierta.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Pero qué carajo de escalera!

Kamus - ¡Demasiado tarde!

Saori - ¡Hola! Sea bienvenida.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Pero claro que soy bienvenida! ¿Dónde estás, excremento? Ven a cargar mi bolso.

La madre de Kamus si acerca y tira la valija encima de él. Kamus si aplasta en el piso.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Pero míralo! ¡Cosa más lerda! Si ser lerdo fuera un don, tú serías famoso.

Saori - Pensé que las madres llegarían en el auto. ¿Tatsumi no ha ido a buscarlas en el aeropuerto?

Madre de Kamus - ¿El pinguino pelado?

Mu - Que yo sepa, pinguino no tiene cabello...

Madre de Kamus - ¿Osas contestarme? ¿Estás siendo mal educado conmigo?

Mu - Er...no...

Madre de Kamus - ¡Qué bien! Bueno, como decía, el pinguino pelado...

Saori - Tatsumi.

Madre de Kamus - No me interesa el nombre que le han dado a la criatura. El pinguino conducía muy lento y vine de táxi.

Saori - Bueno, pero esperaba que todas hubieran llegado a la vez, para ser una gran sorpresa, pero esperemos a las otras y ahí empezaremos la comemoración.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Espera un momento! ¿Mi madre viene aquí?

Saori - Sí.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Cómo consiguiste eso?

Saori - 700 g de heroina, 500 g de cocaína y una plantita de marihu...¿Cómo así "conseguí"? Ella quiere ver a su hijito, así como todas las otras, ¿cierto?

Saori pregunta a la madre de Kamus.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Exacto!

Kamus - ¡Mamá!

Los ojos de Kamus se llenan de lágrimas y él se recuerda que es el día de las madres y la abraza.

Kamus - ¡Feliz día de las madres!

Madre de Kamus - ¡Lárgate, bosta! ¿Dónde está?

Kamus - ¿Qué?

Madre de Kamus - ¿Cómo así qué? ¡Quiero mi regalo!

Kamus - Ah...er...su...¿regalo?

Madre de Kamus - ¿No lo has comprado? ¿No hay regalos? ¿Entonces qué carajo he venido hacer acá?

Kamus - Er...verme...tú dijiste...

Madre de Kamus - ¿Y tú crees que he venido a verte por qué? ¿Crees que he salido de Paris para ver a tu cara de retardado? He venido a buscar mi regalo y no quiero aquellas porquerías de plático que me compras.

Saori - ...

Madre de Kamus - Quiero un masaje en mis pies. Esas escalares son inmensas. Tengo los pies planos, ¿olvidaste?

Kamus - No, mamá...

Madre de Kamus - No te quedes ahí concordando con todo que hablo. Luego tendré de depilar mi sobaco.

Saori - (pensando) Espero que las otras madres sean mejores...

Se escuchan gritos desde las escaleras.

Madre de Aldebarán - ¿Dónde está mi hijito? ¿Dónde está mi cachorrito?

Aldebarán - ¡Mamá!

Madre de Aldebarán - ¡Hijito! ¿Pero qué te han hecho? ¡Estás tan delgadito! Pero yo resuelvo eso. - agarra unos platos envueltos en papel - Aquí hay "cajuzinho", "espetinho de coxão duro", pan con "mortandela"...

Madre de Saga - Se dice "mortadela".

Saga - ¡Mamá! ¡Ven, dame un abrazo!

Madre de Saga - ¡No corras! Ya no tienes 5 años de edad y no grites que no soy sorda.

Saga - Sí, mamá...

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¡Ma che! ¡Pero que porquería de escalera, cáspita!

Máscara de Muerte - Mamá...¿Tú también has venido?

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¡Ma che! Tú eres un ingrato come tuo padre...

Máscara de Muerte - Bueno, quiero darte la bienvenida...

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - El único lugar donde io soy bienvenida es la cárcel, donde me quieren sentar en la silla eléctrica.

Saori - (asustada) ¿Usted ha cometido algún crimen?

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¿Crímen? Nostra familia está llena de bandidos. Lucrecia Borgia, Benito Mussolini, Al Capone, todos tenemos la misma sangre.

Saori - ¡Por Dios! - roja - Bueno, al menos ya murieron...

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - Pero aún hay el peor que ya ha nacido en familia, el tío de Masquito.

Caballeros - ¿Masquito? Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Milo - Pero diga, ¿quién es el tío perverso de Masquito?

Caballeros - 

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - El cineasta Roberto Begnini.

Se escucha ruidos de truenos y luego un gran silencio.

Saori - ¡Dios! No sabía que su familia estaba tan llena de gente mala.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - Lo bueno es que non tenemos más contacto con ellos. Él asustadaba a todos. Pero ven, Masquito, andiamo a paseare.

Aldebarán - También quiero pasear, Masquito.

Caballeros - 

Madre de Shaka - Gracias, señor, por esta subida en las escaleras y que yo, mis amigos e incluso los hijos de puta de mis enemigos puedan subir muchas y muchas escaleras.

Shaka - ¡Mamá! ¡Qué lindo que ha podido venir!

Madre de Shaka - ¡Hola, mi hijo! Mamá te ha traído un regalo. - entrega un papel a él.

Shaka - ¿Qué es eso?

Madre de Shaka - Es una vaga en el cielo. Compré en la iglesia evangelista que ahora frecuento.

Shaka - ¿Iglesia?

Madre de Shaka - Sí. El pastor es muy bueno, parece que huyó de los EEUU por cuenta de un proceso con los pies de no sé quien...

Shaka - ¿Pedofilía?

Madre de Shaka - ¡Eso! Y algo con desvío de dinero, pero a parte eso, encontré la paz, hermanos.

Silencio absoluto en el lugar.

Madre de Shaka - ¡Qué Dios bendiga a todos ustedes también!

Madre de Afrodita - ¿Y dónde está el varón de la familia?

Afrodita - Hola, madre...

Madre de Afrodita - ¡Ven aquí, mi hombre macho, dime, ¿cómo van las chicas?

Afrodita - Bien lejos de mí, mamá...

Madre de Afrodita - jajajajajajajajajaja..¡Pero cómo eres gracioso! Seguro hay un montón de muchachas queriendo un pedazo tuyo. - le golpea en el culo.

Afrodita - Mamá, ¡eso es asqueroso!

Madre de Afrodita - ¡Ese es mi muchacho!

Madre de Milo - ¡Por fin se terminaron las escaleras! ¡WOW! ¡Cuántos hombres sabrosos hay acá! He subido las escaleras del paraíso.

La madre de Milo agarra a Aioria que, rojo, empieza a alejarse.

Milo - Hola, mamá.

Milo hace un gesto con la mano para llamar la atención de la madre.

Madre de Milo - ¡Hola hijito más apetitoso de la mamá! Ven y dame un atracón, digo abrazo en tu mami.

Milo abraza a la madre que pasa la mano en su culo.

Madre de Aioria - ¡Entonces es aquí que los caballos se reúnen!

Aioria - ¡Mamá!

Madre de Aioria - ¡Lléveme a tu hermano!

Aioria - Pero mamá...Aioros...

Saori - Señora, Aioros murió hace más de 13 años...

Madre de Aioria - ¿Aún no lo han revivido? ¡Pero cómo Zeus es injusto! Lleva el mejor y me deja el peor para perturbarme.

Aioria - ¡Feliz día de las madres!

Madre de Aioria - Bueno, bueno...llévame al túmulo de tu hermano.

Aioria - Sí.

Madre de Aioria - Aprovecharé y reclamaré con Zeus, a ver si puede hacer un cambio, devolviendo a Aioros y llevando a ti.

Aioria - Sí...

Madre de Shaka - ¡No reclamarás con Zeus, ingrata! Agradezca por respirar, por ver, por andar, por escuchar, por comer, por mear, por cagar, por hablar y por tener a un hijo que no idolatra la "bunda" de Satanás.

Madre de Aioria - ¿Tu hijo idolatra la "bunda" de Satanás?

Shaka - No es "bunda" sino Buda y no tiene nada que ver con Satanás.

Madre de Shaka - Eso es lo que dices, pero yo lo sé, pues el único lugar donde no entra Satanás es en mi iglesia, porque nosotros, ovejitas de Zeus, lo alejamos con nuestro "ALELUYA HERMANO". Pero no te preocupes, porque ya compré tu salvación.

Madre de Shura - ¡Hola hijito lindo! La mamá sintió tanta falta de ti...

Shura - ¡Hola, mamá! ¡Feliz día de las madres!

Madre de Shura - Gracias. Cuéntame las novedades. Quiero conocer todo. ¿Quién es la puta de quien siempre hablas en tus cartas?

Shura - Ah...ah...Luego te la muestro...

Shura intenta ver si Saori había oído.

Madre de Shura - Quiero saber quien es la perra que te esclaviza y aún se pasa por Diosa.

Saori - ¿Hablan de mí?

Shura - ¡NO, NO!

Madre de Shura - ¡Madre mía! Seguro no eres tú. Tú pareces tan dulce y gentil...y llevas un vestido tan bonito y que te queda tan bien por cuenta de tu bello cuerpo...Sabes, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche, sólo las dos, para que me muestres la ciudad?

Saori - No.

Madre de Shura - (pensando) - Quiere hacerse la difícil.

Madre de Shura - Quizá mañana...

Saori - (pensando) Necesito alejarme de ella, pero bien lejos...Entonces, todas las madres ya están aquí, ¿cierto?

Mu - Mi madre no ha llegado.

Saori - ¡Qué raro! Bueno, esperemos más un poquito.

Dos horas después...

Madre de Mu - ¿Dónde estoy?

Mu - ¡Mamá!

Madre de Mu - ¡Pero miren quien apareció aquí! ¡Es mi bebé!

Mu abraza su madre.

Mu - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto a llegar?

Madre de Mu - ¿Llegar adónde?

Mu - Aquí, en el Santuario.

Madre de Mu - ¿Aquí es el Santuario? Estaba viniendo, pero me perdí. Entonces me puse a caminar porque me había olvidado adónde necesitaba llegar y entonces me encontraste.

Mu - No te encontré. Tú has llegado.

Madre de Mu - ¿Sí? ¡Mira! ¡Pero qué lindo es verte, mi nene, has crecido tanto!

Mu - No, mamá. No he crecido. Estoy con la misma altura de la última vez en que me has visto, o sea, en la navidad pasada.

Madre de Mu - ¿Sí? ¡Por Dios! ¿Pero cuidan bien de ti? ¿Has tomado tu danonino todos los días? Te gusta tanto...

Máscara de Muerte - Todo día lo ponemos a dormir, le damos papilla, biberón, cambiamos los pañales...No necesita preocuparse.

Mu - ¡Quédate quieto, Masquito!

Caballeros - 

Mu - Y mamá, ya no me gusta tanto el danonino...

Madre de Mu - ¿No? ¡Por Dios! ¡Pero cómo estás bonito! ¿Es él quién te cambia los pañales? Recuérdame de comprarle un regalo en agradecimiento por cuidar tan bien de mi bebé.

Máscara de Muerte - (pensando) ¡Ella lo creyó! ¡Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ganaré algo!

Mu - Mamá, no soy más un bebé...

Madre de Mu - ¡Claro que no! Eres un muchachito...

Madre de Kamus - ¡Pero qué mierda! ¡Hace dos horas que espero que llegue esta imbécil y aún quedan ahí hablando tonterías! Tengo hambre, aún no depilé mi sobaco y necesito cagar.

Saori - Bueno, entremos en mi templo y haré un discurso.

Saga - ¡La puta que te parió!

Saori - Y COMO YO DECÍA...haré un discurso en homenaje al día de hoy y ustedes me escucharán, ¿vale?

Caballeros - Sí...

Saori - ¿COMPRENDIDO?

Caballeros - ¡SÍ!

Madre de Saga - ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar estas cosas feas? - le golpea en la boca - Si dices otra bajeza como esta, agarro el azote. ¿Dónde hay un azote de cuero por acá?

Saga - No sé.

Madre de Saga - ¡No digas "no sé" con esta tonada irónica! Parece que tendré de reforzar tus buenas maneras de educación mientras esté aquí.

Saga - ...

Los caballeros y sus madres entran en el templo de saori, que sube en un pequeño palco y empieza a arreglar el micrófono.

Madre de Mu - ¿Qué festejan?

Mu - ¿Mamá, usted no se recuerda qué día es hoy?

Madre de Mu - Es jueves y es feriado porque los ómnibus no están pasando.

Mu - No, mamá. Hoy es domingo y...

Madre de Mu - ¡Claro! Perdón, es que hoy ando un poco ovildadiza. Claro que sé qué festejan. He venido aquí pra eso.

Mu - Sí y ahora Saori ladrar...digo, hablará algunas palabras y luego podremos ir a pasear.

Madre de Mu - Bueno, mi querido, mira qué te ha comprado la mamá.

La madre de Mu le entrega muchos paquetes envueltos en papel colorido.

Madre de Mu - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Dónde está el pastel? ¿Quieres que la mami te ayude a soplar las velitas?

Mu - Pero mamá, hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

Madre de Mu - ¿No?

Mu - No, mamá. Hoy es el día de la madre.

Madre de Mu - Bueno, todo bien. Pero igual quédate con los regalos. Te van a gustar.

Mu abre los regalos y los caballeros quieren saber qué son.

Madre de Aldebarán - ¿Querido, por qué no estás comiendo la harina que traje para ti? Y has dejado los "cajuzinhos" por la mitad...¿Estás enfermo, bebé?

Aldebarán - No, mamá, es que no tengo hambre.

Madre de Aldebarán - No, eso no es disculpa para que no comas. ¿Qué dirán tus 15 hermanos cuando les enseñe una foto tuya, delgado así?¡O crees que me voy sin sacarte un montón de fotos, angelito!

Aldebarán se rinde y empieza a comer el pan con mortadela.

Aioria - Jajajajajajajaja...¡Mu, también quiero jugar!

Mu había terminado de abrir todos los regalos y sólo había juguetes como: auto de fórmula 1, espada de plástico, muñeco de los Power Rangeres y un carnerito de peluche.

Madre de Mu - Es por tu signo, ¿te ha gustado?

Mu - Ah...Mucho. Gracias, mamá.

Madre de Mu - Ahora no seas egoista y deje que tu amiguito juegue también.

Aioria - No necesita, sólo hablé de broma.

Madre de Mu - No seas tímido. - agarra un coche y se lo entrega a Aioria - Mi bebé no es egoista, le gustará mucho jugar contigo.

Sin eleción, Aioria agarra el coche y empieza a jugar.

Madre de Saga - ¿Eso acaso es una escuela para enfermos mentales?

Madre de Aioria - ¡Pero qué verguenza! ¡Eres un estúpido! Aioros jamás me avergonzaría así.

Aioria suelta el cochecito.

Aioria - Perdón, mamá.

Saori - (en el micrófono) Cómo todos saben, los he reunido aquí porque hoy es el dia de las madres y nada más lindo que sus hijos estén con ella en este día tan especial.

Madre de Afrodita - Ésta seguro ya has comido, ¿no es verdad garañón? - apunta a Saori.

Afrodita - Si se come de golpes, puede ser...

Madre de Afrodita - ¡Pero qué macho es mi hijo! ¿Entonces eres de esos hombres que agarran con violencia y lo hacen con fuerza?

Afroidta - No, mamá. He dicho que le agarré del pelo cuando ella pisoteó mis rosas.

Madre de Afrodita - ¡Qué caballero romántico! ¿Entonces, le has llevado un ramo de rosas, la ingrata lo pisotea y tú la violas?

Afrodita - Ay, mamá...

Madre de Afrodita - ¡No te preocupes! Ya olvídala y cuéntame sobre tus otras novias...

Afrodita - Mamá, ya basta. No tengo novias.

Madre de Afrodita - Tímido como siempre, mi Afrodita. Bueno, ya habalremos de eso más tarde.

Saori - Y madre es algo tan bueno y tan bonito en la vida de sus hijos que eso influye en toda vida de ellos.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Seguro no tienes madre, o la tienes?

Saori - No, porque soy una diosa.

Madre de Saga - Disculpa inventada para su mala formación mental...

Saori - CONTINUANDO...Los hijos suelen ser el reflejo de sus padres...

Madre de Aldebarán - ¿Pero no estamos hablando de las madres?

Madre de Saga - Sï, pero cuando ella dice "padres", se refiere a los dos, madres y padres...

Madre de Aldebarán - ¿Pero por qué habla de los padres si hoy es el día de las madres?

Saori - Sölo hago una breve citación. Y como decía, el dicho: Hijo de pez, ballena es...no...el dicho es: hijo de ballena...no, creo que es pez...Hijo de pez, piraña es...También no lo es...¿Será que es un cardumen? O sardina quizá...

Madre de Milo - Hijo de puta perra es.

Saori - No. Bueno, no me recuerdo. Pero lo que importa es que...es que...es que...bueno, me olvidé el texto que había hecho memoria. Váyanse. ¡Buen paseo!

Madre de Aldebarán - Ven a pasear con la mami, ven mi cachorrito. Mamá te va a comprar un helaudo.

Madre de Saga - Ya no aguanto. No se dice "helaudo", sino "helado"...

Madre de Aldebarán - De cualquier manera se etienden...

Madre de Saga - Se dice "entiende".

Madre de Aldebarán - ¡Que te vas al infierno!

Madre de Saga - No se dice "que te vas al infierno" y sino "qué te vayas al infierno" y el "qué" es tildado.

Madre de Milo - Hablando de irse a un lado, ¿alguien quiere irse a un motel?

Madre de Shura - ¡Yo quiero!

Aioria - ¡Yo también!

Madre de Aioria - ¡Pero qué depravado! Tu hermano jamás me haría pasar tanta verguenza.

Madre de Shaka - El motel es la visión del infierno. No entren en el infierno o estará entrando en la caliente entrada que adentra el infierno.

Madre de Milo - Hola, grandote...- apunta a Aldebarán - ¿No te gustaría dejar a este sandwiche y comer algo más sabroso?

Saori - ¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS! Aún no he terminado...Bueno, queridas madres, espero que aprovechen esa semana junto a sus hijos...

Caballeros - (en coral) ¿SEMANA?

Shura - ¿Qué has fumado, Saori?

Afrodita - ¿Fumado? ¡Eso es cocaína! Tú no puedes hacer eso, Saori.

Saori - Sí, lo puedo. Ahora, como decía, queridas madres, aprovechen esa semana...

Madre de Milo - ¿Alguien tiene una "camisita"?

Madre de Mu - Yo tejo muchas camisitas de lana, hay varios colores...

Mu - Madre, no ese tipo de "camisita"...

Madre de Saga - ¡Dementes!

Saori - Ahora festejaremos con un gran almuerzo.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Aleluya! ¡Hay comida en esta mierda!

Madre de Shaka - ¡Convertí más una ovejita!

Madre de Kamus - ¡Convertiste el carajo! Soy yo quien va a convertir esta tu cara de mierda en un montón de...de...de...mierda.

Madre de Milo - ¿Comerán algo? ¿Me quieren comer?

Saori - Vayamos a la mesa principal.

Todos caminan hacia un otro salón, donde hay una gran mesa llena de comida, aderezos por todos lados, flores, trapos, muebles nuevos.

Saga - (murmullando) ¿Será que ella desvió dinero de los huérfanos de nuevo?

Shura - No lo sé, capaz que sí...

Madre de Shura - Esta yegua está pidiendo para ser montada, ¿no es verdad, hijo?

Shura - Ah...mamá...

Madre de Shura - Seguro ella aguanta más veces que el impotente de tu padre...Las mujeres siempre son mejores en la cama. ¡Siempre!

Afrodita - No esoty de acuerdo.

Madre de Afrodita - Jajajajajajaja... ¡Muy bueno este chiste, hijo! Quieres matar a tu madre de tanta risa.

Lo golpea en el culo de nuevo.

Afrodita - ¡Mamá!

Madre de Afrodita - Perdón, garañón. Sólo quieres a las bonitas, ¿Verdad?

Afrodita recibe otro golpe.

Afrodita - Mamá, ya he dicho basta.

Madre de Afrodita - No he sido yo.

Madre de Milo - ¡Pero qué lindo culo, garañón!

Afrodita - (pensando) - ¡Pero cómo me gustaría arrancarle el pelo a esta bruja!

Todos se sientan.

Saori - ¡MUY BIEN, AL ATAQUE!

Madre de Shaka - Quería proponer que hiciéramos una oración...

Madre de Kamus - ¡Hija de puta!

Madre de Shaka - Gracias, señor, por esta comida, por esta silla, por esta mesa, por los platos y cubiertos, por las lámparas, por este salón, por las flores, por el aire, por Quentin Tarantino, por la buena actuación de Uma Thurman en Kill Bill. Gracias por las sandalias de peluche, por las rosas lilas, por los boeing 747 y por el perdón de las almas jodidas del infierno...¡ALELUYA HERMANOS!

Madre de Kamus - ¡Que te vayas a la mierda!

Saori - Ahora ya podemos atacar.

Madre de Aldebarán - Pero hijo, por eso estás tan delgado. ¡Mira! Te dan babosa para comer.

Aldebarán - No son babosas, mamá, son scargots.

Madre de Aldebarán - ¡Pobrecito! Por eso siempre traigo papel higiénico en mi bolso.

Aldebarán - No, mamá, scargot es el nombre de la comida.

Madre de Aldebarán - ¿Y tú comes esta porquería?

Aldebarán - Hoy no...creo que hoy no como más nada.

Madre de Mu - ¿Quieres leche nido, querido?

Mu - No mamá, gracias.

Madre de Aioria - ¿Por qué me miras con esta cara de perro arrepentido? ¿Quieres leche nido? ¡Hazlo tú, imbécil! Tu hermano nunca tomó leche nido, tomaba la teta directamente de la vaca. Tú no haces eso, eres muy maricón.

Aioria - No quiero leche nido, mamá...

Madre de Aioria - Mejor así.

Madre de Milo - ¡Miren cómo estas salchichas son inmensas!

Milo - ¿Mamá, qué haces?

Madre de Milo - Guardo algunas para la noche.

Milo - ¿Comerás las salchichas a la noche?

Madre de Milo - No exactamente en este orden.

Saga - Todo está muy sabroso.

Madre de Saga - ¡Quita los codos de la mesa!

Saga - Bueno. Máscara, pásame la sal.

Madre de Saga - ¿No pides "por favor"?

Saga - Madre, él sabe...

Madre de Saga - ¡Que vayas a tu habitación y que sólo salgas de allá cuando yo lo mande!

Saga - ¡No tengo más 5 años!

La madre lo sostiene por la oreja.

Madre de Saga - Baje inmediatamente o dormirás sin haber visto la tele.

Saga - Sí, mamá...

Saga levanta y baja.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¿Masquito, per che no bajas a llevar la comida a tuo amigo?

Máscara de Muerte - ¿No me obligarás a hacerlo, sí mamá?

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - O lo haces o tendrás que ver "La vita è bella" hasta que pares de vomitar.

Máscara de Muerte - Ya estoy bajando...

Madre de Aioria - ¡Pero qué amable! Es el hijo menor que nunca tuve.

Aioria - Yo soy tu hijo menor.

Madre de Aioria - ¡Ya cállate, desgracia! Si fuera tu hermano, no habría la necesidad siquiera de mandarlo que llevase la comida...

Madre de Kamus - ¡Kamus, retardado! Pica bien esta carne porque está llena de grasa.

Madre de Milo - ¡Exacto, francés sabroso! Usa tus brazos fuertes para picar a la carne.

Madre de Shura (para Saori) - Entonces, ¿Tu nombre es...?

Saori - ¿Mi nombre? Er...bueno...

Madre de Shura - Déjame que lo adivine...¿Saori?

Saori - ¡Dios, creo que necesito un poco de aire!

Madre de Shura - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Saori - No necesita.

Madre de Shura - Sé hacer boca a boca.

Madre de Milo - Sé hacer boca en cualquier parte.

Madre de Afrodite - Mi hijo también. Las mujeres tienen un orgasmo con sólo el hecho de que les toque con sus dedos mágicos.

Afrodita - El día que yo toque a una mujer será en su ojo, y será para arrancarlo.

Madre de Mu - ¿Alguien tiene babero?

Mu - No necesito eso, mamá.

Madre de Mu - ¿Estás seguro, mi bebé?

Mu - Absolutamente seguro, mamá...

Madre de Mu - Bueno...¡Mira el avioncito!

Empieza a hacer avioncitos con la cuchara, nadie entiende nada.

Mu - Mamá, sé comer sin avioncitos...

Madre de Mu - Hijo lindo, ¿quieres que te pique la carnita?

Mu - No necesita, madre...

Madre de Aldebarán - ¿Hijo, qué es esta cosa?

Aldebarán - Esto es caviar, mamá...

Madre de Aldebarán - ¿Cavaron? ¿Dónde cavaron? ¡No veo ningún agujero!

Aldebarán - Caviar es el nombre de la comida, mamá...

Madre de Aldebarán - ¡Qué bonito! Parece caca de chibo...

Aldebarán - Son ovas de peces...

Madre de Aldebarán - ¡Qué asco! ¡Huevo de pez! Me voy a la cocina a prepararte un huevo estrellado. - levanta y sale.

Aldebarán - No necesita, mamá. - sale atrás de ella.

Madre de Shaka - Come carne, hijo.

Shaka - No como carne, mamá, mi religión no lo permite.

Madre de Shaka - ¡Tú y esta "bunda" de satanás! ¡Ya basta! Como obispa sacerdotisa curandera bruja atacante de media izquierda, no permitiré que sigas con eso.

La madre de Shaka saca una biblia gigante de dentro del bolso y la acierta en la cabeza de Shaka, que cae por encima de la mesa.

Madre de Shaka - ¡Sal de este cuerpo que no te pertenece!

Shaka - Mamá, no hay nada aquí que no me pertenezca.

Madre de Shaka - ¡No use su voz, Satanás!

Tira con fuerza la biblia en las partes íntimas de Shaka, todos están paralisados, observando al exorcismo encima de la mesa.

Madre de Shaka - ¡Satanás, hijo de puta, deja a mi hijo, tú no sabes que hay dentro del corazón de una madre!

Madre de Saga - Religión acaba con una persona.

Milo - Lo que hay en el corazón son los "atroces" y los "ventrílocuos".

Kamus - Es atrio y ventrículo.

Madre de Kamus - ¿Y quién si importa con un corazón de mierda? ¡Quiero mi carne!

Madre de Shaka - ¡Sal de dentro de él, Demonio!

Shaka - Creo que ya ha salido, mamá...

Madre de Shaka - ¡Qué bien, hijo! Ahora sentémonos y comamos.

Saori - ¡Hice un pastel!

Shara - ¡Mírala! ¡Cómo si supiera hacer alguna cosa!

Saori - ¿Qué has dicho?

Madre de Shura - ¡Machista de mierda! Pareces tu padre.

Shura - ¿Qué?

Saori - ¿Qué?

Madre de Shura - ¿Entonces no ves que esta bella chica es indepediente? ¿Qué busca nuevos horizontes solita?

Saori - Er...

Madre de Shura - Ella es una mujer moderna, sin miedo de amar a otra mujer.

Mu - Pensé que la única mujer a quien Saori amaba era ella misma...

Saori - Bueno...Traigan el pastel.

Llega un pastel de 7 pisos, lleno de chocolate, merengue y otras cosas más.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Me llenó la boca de agua!

Madre de Milo - Ya estoy llena de "agua" en otra parte, hermoso.

Madre de Aioria - Inútil, pásame una porción. Tu hermano, seguro, habría ayudado a traer el pastel, haría el pastel incluso con excremento para ponerme feliz, pero tú eres sólo una porción de mierda.

Aioria - Cierto, mamá.

Sgaka - Mamá, mira mi pelo, lo llenaste de caviar.

Madre de Aldebarán (volviendo) - MIra, hijo. ¿Ya has visto un huevo más bonito? Parece la cabeza de tu tío Tiburcio luego de ser atropellado por el ómnibus.

Aldebarán - Mamá, no quiero huevo.

Madre de Aldebarán - ¡Pero lo comerás! ¡Zeus! ¡Vírgen María! ¡Los huevos de pez atacan a tu amigo!

Aldebarán - ¿Qué?

Madre de Aldebarán - ¡Yo le ayudo! - tira la sartén en Shaka, que cae sobre el pastel, destruyendo todo postre - Perdón...

Madre de Kamus - ¡Retardado! ¡Caíste por encima del pastel!

Kamus - Tranquila, mamá...

Madre de Kamus - ¡A la mierda! ¡Él destruyó el pastel.

Madre de Mu - Mi bebé está sucio de comida.

Mu - Es que me saltó un poco cuando Shaka se cayó sobre la torta.

Madre de Mu - Por eso te dije para que pusieras el babero.

Mu - Pero mamá, no he sido yo quien me ensucié.

Madre de Mu - Pero si estuvieses usando el babero, no te habrías ensuciado.

Mu - Pero...

Madre de Mu - No te dejaré todo sucio así. Ven, la mami te bañará.

Mu - No, mamá. Sé bañarme solito.

Madre de Mu - Has dicho que no necesitaba el babero y ahora estás ahí todo sucio. Eres muy chiquito, hijo, deja que la mami cuida de ti. Ven. Te pondré el agua en la bañera.

Mu - Pero, yo...mamá, ya suéltame, me baño solito...

La madre de Mu camina hacia el baño, tirándolo por el brazo.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Qué mierda de fiesta! ¿Y ahora voy a comer qué?

Aioria - Si Shaka no hubiera caído encima del pastel...

Madre de Shaka - ¡No lo culpes! Fue el Demonio que usó su cuerpo para destruir el pastel.

Madre de Aioria - ¡Qué falta de carácter! Pone la culpa en los otros y aún queda ahí, con esta cara de torpe. Si fuera Aioros, ya estaría limpiando la suciedad. Más que eso, seguro ya estaría haciendo otro pastel. Haría 20 pasteles, un para cada persona en este salón. ¡Tú eres una mula que no sirve para nada!

Aioria - Ayudaré a limpiar, mamá. Pero con Saori, somos 21.

Madre de Aioria - He dicho "personas". Tú eres una mierda. Por lo tanto, hay 20 personas en este salón.

Aioria - Sí, mamá.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - Pero qué porquería está eso, ¿non? Hay pastel en toda parte. Y el rubio parece un chantilli ambulante.

Madre de Milo - Ven aquí, hermoso. Te voy a lamer todito hasta que no sobre más ningún salvado de torta. Luego te ato en la cama y te sigo chupando hasta que...

Saori - ¡NO BAJEMOS DE NIVEL! Dejen el lío como está, los siervos limpiarán todo. Shaka, báñate para que puedas salir a la calle, si no te confundirán con un pollo del "Hambre cero".

Madre de Aldebarán - Si mi hijo comiese mitad de lo que está en la cabeza del rubio, él no estaría así, tan degaldito. Huevo de gallina con huevo de pez y pastel deja la persona más fuerte y con mucha salud. Huevo es muy bueno para la piel.

Shaka - No me puedo bañar...

Madre de Shaka - ¡El Satanás de la suciedad ha poseído el cuerpo de mi hijo! ¡SAL DEMONIO! ¡DEJA QUE SE BAÑE EN PAZ!

Shaka - No, mamá, no me puedo bañar porque Mu y su madre están dentro del baño.

Madre de Milo - ¡Y aún hay quien me llame de "maníaca"! Ella está ahí, resolviendo su "retraso" con su propio hijo. Rubio, los próximos seremos nosotros. Y si alguien más quiere bañarse conmigo, puede entrar también.

Saori golpea la puerta del baño.

Saori - ¿Aún tardadrán mucho con este baño? Shaka también necesita bañarse para que salgamos a pasear.

Madre de Mu - ¡Entren!

Mu - ¡NO!

Madre de Mu - Este chico es muy terco. Crece muy rápido y tengo mucho trabajo con él.

Saori abre la puerta. Mu estaba de calzoncillo, todo mojado, sentado dentro de la bañera, mientras su madre le pasaba shampoo en sus cabellos.

Madre de Mu - ¿Ves? No me deja quitar el calzoncillito. ¿Tú me puedes ayudar? Basta que juegues con él mientras le baño.

Saori - Er...bien...creo que es mejor que yo los espere afuera...

Madre de Milo - ¡Yo ayudo! ¡Yo ayudo!

La madre de Milo agarra a Mu. El caballero empieza a debatirse. Vuela agua y jabón por toda parte.

Mu - ¡MADRE, ALEJA A ESTA LOCA DE MÍ! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Madre de Mu - ¿Tú puedes soltar a mi bebé? Él a veces se pone tímido con algunas personas.

Madre de Milo - Tu bebé es muy apetitoso.

Mu - ¡MADRE! ¡MILO! ¡ARMADURA DE ARIES! ¡AUXILIOOOOOO!

Milo - Mamá, no hagas eso...

Shaka - Yo...no quiero más bañarme.

La madre de Shaka agarra a un inmenso crucifijo y golpea la cabeza del hijo.

Madre de Shaka - ¡Yo te ordeno, por la sangre del cordero, que salgas de este cuerpo y que dejes a mi hijo en paz!

Shaka - Tranquila, mamá, yo...

Madre de Shaka - ¡No finjas que eres mi hijo! ¡Tú no me engañas, criatura de la suciedad!¡Si crees que te dejaré emporcar a mi hijo, estás muy engañado!

Shaka - Me voy a bañar, mamá, pero ya basta con eso.

Madre de Shaka - ¡ALELUYA! He expulsado el Demonio de nuevo.

Mu logra alejarse de la madre de Milo, sale corriendo del baño y desaparece en el templo de Atenea.

Madre de Mu - ¡MI bebé huyó!

Madre de Milo - (aún en la bañera) ¿Quién es el próximo?

Madre de Shaka - Mi hijo.

Shaka - ¡No!

Madre de Shaka - ¡SAL, DEMONIO CERDO, SAL DE ESTE CUERPO QUE EL NO TE PERTENECE!

Shaka - Bueno, me baño, pero quiero bañarme sólo, sin la madre de Milo.

Madre de Shaka - Está bien. Pero después te revisionaré a ver si te has bañado bien. Y si el Demonio intenta emporcarte de nuevo, llámame, que le doy una paliza.

La madre de Shaka le tira un balde de agua bendecida y lo manda entrar.

Shaka - La madre de Milo aún está en la bañera.

Madre de Milo - Ven, rubiecito fuerte, no seas tímido. Te daré un baño bien sabroso.

Shaka - Madre, sácala de ahí.

Saori - Por favor, deje que Shaka se bañe porque estamos perdiendo tiempo, ya podríamos estar paseando.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Sal de ahí, mierda! Ya no aguanto ver a este pendejo con el pastel que yo debería haber comido en la cabeza.

Madre de Sgaka - ¡Exacto! Deje que mi hijo, que también es hijo de Zeus, se bañe.

Madre de Milo - Es mejor que me bañe con él, pues soy la Eva Angelina y también sé expulsar a los demonios.

Madre de Shaka - ¿Quién eres tú?

Madre de Milo - La Eva Angelina.

Madre de Shaka - ¿Evangelista?

Madre de Milo - ¡Exacto!

Madre de Shaka - ¡Dime entonces algo que esté escrito en la biblia!

Madre de Milo - Está escrito que...bien...que...que Zeus es bueno...

Madre de Shaka - ¡Es verdad! Hijo, báñate con ella, pues sabrá purificar tu alma e impidirá que vuelva el demonio.

Shaka - No, mamá. Ella miente.

Madre de Shaka - Una sierva de Zeus jamás miente. No me desafies. ¿O será que el demonio está usando tu voz para hablar?

La madre de Shaka agarra el crucifijo.

Shaka - Bueno, mamá, me bañaré ahora.

Madre de Shaka - ¡Excelente!

Shaka, conformado con el destino que lo espera, entra en el baño. Saori cierra la puerta.

Shaka - ¡!

Madre de Milo - ¡Cómo eres escandaloso! Amo hombres escandalosos.

Saori - Espero que Shaka...er...se bañe e iremos a pasear. Vayamos al living.

Los caballeros y sus madres van al living. En el camino, encontran a Mu debajo de un armario y su madre, que intentaba hacerlo salir.

Madre de Mu - Ven, querido. Si sales, te doy yogur de durazno, que tanto te gusta.

Mu - No sladré. Aquí ella no me puede atrapar.

Madre de Mu - La mami no dejará que nadie te atrape. Pero necesitas entender que eres un bebé muy lindo y que todos te quiere alzar.

Mu - ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡YA NO SOY UN BEBÉ!

Madre de Mu - ¡Es verdad! Entonces, como un chico bueno, sal de ahí para que la mami vista una ropita en ti.

Aioria - Carajo, Mu, ¡sal de ahí! Y no te preocupes por ahora. La madre de Milo está agarrando a Shaka en el baño.

Milo - ¡No hables de mi mamá! No digas que ella lo está "agarrando", ella sólo lo está ayudando a bañarse.

Madre de Aioria - ¡Qué verguenza! Además de inutil es chusma. Aioros nunca hizo chusma sobre nadie. Él se ponía algodón en los oídos para que no escuchara la conversación de los otros. Pero tú eres un montón de excremento.

Aioria - Perdón, mamá.

Mu sale de su escondite.

Mu - ¿Seguro ella no está aquí?

Madre de Mu - Ven, cariño, ya elegí la ropa que vestirás.

Todos llegan al living y se sientan en las confortables sillas que hay allí.

Saori - Es necesario que Saga e Máscara de Muerte también estén aquí.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¡Qué raro que aún no haya vuelto luego de haber llevado la comida a su amigo!

Madre de Saga - No hay problema. Yo los llamaré.

Madre de Aldebarán - ¡No te preocupes, mi hijo va! Son muchas escaleras y a él le encanta subirlas.

Aldebarán . A mí no me encanta subir escaleras, mamá.

Madre de Aldebarán - Te encanta, sí. Ahora anda que estamos esperando.

Aldebarán - ¡No! Después ellos vuelven. No bajaré a ningún lado.

Madre de Aldebarán - Si no quieres ir es porque tienes hambre. - saca de su bolso harina con pollo y sandwiche de huevo - Porque quien come bien no tiene pereza.

Aldebarán - Para ser sincero, he comido tanto que necesito me ejercitar. Subir y bajar escalares será una buena opción.

Aldebarán baja a buscar Saga y Máscara de Muerte.

Madre de Kamus - ¿Subir escalera es bueno para que caguemos mejor? ¿Así que si empiezo a subir escaleras no necesitaré de medicinas para la constipación? ¡Kamus, hijo estúpido! Ahora sé porque cagas a toda hora. Y siquiera me has dicho que eso resuelve mi problema. ¡Imbécil! Ayúdame a levantar de esta silla y ven a subir escalera conmigo.

Kamus - Mamá, Aldebarán dijo eso, pero no es verdad.

Madre de Kamus - ¿No! ¡Qué hijo de puta! ¡Pero, claro, si es tu amigo, es retardado como tú!

Madre de Shura - Saori, me gustaría charlar contigo más tarde. Una plática particular sobre...a ver...sobre Shura, claro.

Saori - No tengo qué hablar de Shura. Si quieres saber de él, que preguntes a sus amigos.

Madre de Shura - No para saber de él, sino ottras cosas sobre él.

Saori - Pero yo no sé nada sobre Shura. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién es Shura?

Madre de Shura - Jajajajajaja...¡Muy graciosa! Me encantan las mujeres que me hacen reír. Me dejan con más deseo.

Saori - Ah...bien...voy a buscar una cosa que me olvidé a unos 300 kilómetros de aquí y ya vuelvo.

Madre de Shura - ¡Te ayudo!

Saori - No es necesario.

Shura - Mamá, ¿por qué no te quedas platicando conmigo mientras Saori busca lo que ella necesita?

Madre de Shura - ¡No seas machista!

Mientras eso, Aldebarán baja las escaleras del Santuario.

Aldebarán - ¡Pero qué mierda! Saori siempre tiene esas ideas de bosta. Ahora tengo que correr atrás de Saga y Máscara de Muerte. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen los dos? - ve que los dos están bajando las escaleras del Santuario rápidamente. - ¡DETENGANSE LOS DOS!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Ya cállate, Aldebarán! Estamos huyendo.

Aldebarán - ¿Qué?

Saga - ¡Quédate quiero y baja también!

Aldebarán - ¿Dejarán a sus madres aquí?

Saga - ¿Acaso quieres estar con la señora Palmatoria?

Máscara de Muerte - ¿O con la señora Mafiosa?

Aldebarán - ¡Tranquilos, muchachos! Toda madre tiene defecto, nosotros también tenemos...

Saga - Seguro, pero nuestras madres tienen defectos a más y cualidades a menos...

Aldebarán - Sólo porque mi madre habla incorrecto, es analfabeta, me obliga a comer hasta casi reventarme, tiene 15 hijos cada uno con un tipo distinto...¿Zeus, de qué hablo? Huyamos de aquí.

Saga - ¡Rápido!

Los tres bajan las escaleras corriendo, pero Saga se detiene súbitamente y los otros dos se chocan en él.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Qué tienes, idiota?

Saga - Me olvidé a Pon Pon.

Aldebarán - ¿El pato?

Saga - No es sólo un pato, es mi mejor amigo.

Máscara de Muerte y Aldebarán - ...

Saga - Necesito volver.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Me estás jodiendo?

Saga - ¿Ustedes abandonarían a sus mejores amigos en medio a una tragedia como esta? Yo volveré.

Saga sube las escalares mientras Máscara de Muerte y Aldebarán observan.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Mierda! Tengo unas ganas asquerosas e imbéciles de seguirlo.

Aldebarán - Yo también.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Lo seguirás?

Aldebarán - No.

Máscara de Muerte . Ni yo.

Los dos bajan desesperados las escaleras, pero cuando llegan en la entrada del Santuario, llevan una tremenda descarga eléctrica, como si hubieran sido atingidos por un cable de alta tensión.

En la casa de Gemini...

Saga - ¡Pon Pon! ¡Te he encontrado! Querido amigo, jamás escaparía dejándote atrás. Ahora vamos. ¡Al infinito y más allá!

Madre de Saga - ¡Pero es una mula! ¡Jugando con un pato de goma! ¡Dámelo!

Saga - ¡No!

Madre de Saga - ¡Dámelo o te bajaré la vara!

Afrodita - ¡Baja la vara en mí!

Madre de Saga - ¡Nadie te ha llamado aquí!

Saga - ¿Qué harás con él?

Madre de Saga - Tomaré las devidas providencias.

Saga - ¿Qué significa eso?

Madre de Saga - ¡Dámelo!

Saga (con voz de llanto) - ¡No!

Madre de Saga - Dámelo y ganarás un beso de la mami.

Saga - Bueno... - llorando, entrega el pato y gana un beso.

Madre de Saga - ¡Qué buen chico!

Ella patea el pato para lejos.

Madre de Saga - No lo vas a necesitar más.

Saga - ¡NO!

Madre de Saga - ¡Y ya deja de actuar como una niñita que nunca menstruó y está con miedo de sangrar hasta que salgan los intestinos! ¡Suba y actue como un hombre!

Saori - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Saga - Pon Pon...mi amiguito...¡NOOOOOO!

Madre de Aioria - ¡Mira, encontré a alguien más inutil que tú!

Aioria - ¡Qué lindo, mamá! ¡No sabes cuánto me pongo feliz por eso!

Llegan dos guardias trayendo a Máscara de Muerte y Aldebarán desmayados.

Madre de Aldebarán - ¡Hijo! ¿Qué te han hecho? Voy a cocina una "feijoada" bien gruesa para que te recuperes.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¡Masquito! ¡Pero che cosa, cáspita! ¡Está tutto freído! Parece aquel hombre que se prendió fuego viendo la película de su tío Roberto Begnini.

Saori - Como yo decía...

Llega Shaka corriendo.

Shala - ¡Auxilio! ¡Ya no doy más!

Madre de Milo - Ven aquí, hermoso. Aún no hemos llegado siquiera en la página 7 del Kama Sutra.

Shaka - ¡Aleja a esa loca de mí, Saori!

Madre de Shaka - ¡Maravilla! ¿Quieres hacer un mènagé a trois? Siempre quise experimentar.

Saori (pensando) - ¿Otra?

Shaka - ¡Auxilio!

Saori - ¡No habrá ningún mènagé a trois aquí! Subamos. He reservado una consulta con una conocida psicóloga que antienderan a ustedes.

Algunos minutos después, la psicóloga y ellos están reunidos en el salón.

Psicóloga - Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Malu Quita. Antes de empecemos quería decir que psicólogo no es un médico que trata de locos, pero ayuda a que las personas se entiendan mejor.

Madre de Aioria - ¡Has visto, desgracia! Hay una profesión para entenderte.

Milo - Mamá, no entendí de qué habla...

Madre de Milo - ¿No? Bueno, a propósito, ¿ya has visto a aquel tu amigo grandote desnudo?

Milo - Sí...¿Por qué?

Madre de Milo - Entonces dime, ¿el fútbol brasileño es verdaderamente lo más grande o la cosa de él es aún más?

Psicóloga - ¿Alguien desea preguntar algo antes de que empezemos?

Saga - ¿Puedo buscar a Pon Pon?

Psicóloga - ¿Qué?

Madre de Saga - ¡No, no lo puedes!

psicóloga - ¿Otra pregunta?

Madre de Shura - ¿Tú sabías como te quedas linda con esta blusa chiquita?

Psicóloga - ...

Afrodita - ¿Dónde la has comprado? ¡Quiero una igual!

Madre de Afrodita - ¿Es para tu novia, hijo? Tendrás que comprar un montón, si no las otras se pondrán envidiosas.

Afrodita - Sí, mamá, con mucha envidia...

Psicóloga - Bueno, empezemos con el test que dirá mucho sobre la personalidad de ustedes. Es el test de las manchas de tinta. - ella agarra a unas hojas manchadas de tinta y las muestra a la madre de Kamus - ¿Qué ve aquí?

Madre de Kamus - ¡No veo nada, puta! ¡Tú dibujas muy mal, carajo!

Psicóloga - ...¿Y tú, qué ves? - las muestra a Aldebarán.

Aldebarán - Parece una piña...

Madre de Aldebarán - ¿Aún tienes hambre, hijo?

Aldebarán - ¡NO, MAMÁ! - la mantiene en la silla - No te preocupes con eso.

Psicóloga - ¿Y tú? - mostrando a la madre de Milo.

Madre de Milo - Una mancha de sémen.

Psicóloga - ...¿Y tú? ¿Eres el hijo de ella, sí?

Milo - Sí. - contesta sonriendo.

psicóloga - ¿Qué ves?

Milo - Parece moco de nariz.

Psicóloga - ¡Dios...qué interesantes...resultados!

Saori (pensando) - Para que no digas asqueroso.

Psicóloga - ¿Qué tal hacemos terapia grupal? Tengo papelito con sus nombres. Sortearé dos y uno dirá tres cualidades de su amigo y viceversa. Los primeros son...Máscara de Muerte y Shaka.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Tengo que decir tres cualidades de él?

Psicóloga - Sí.

Máscara de Muerte - Shaka es una persona inteligente, determinada y positiva.

Psicóloga - ¡Muy bien! Ahora tú, Shaka.

Shaka - Ah...bien...er...él es...es...

psicóloga - ¡Lo puedes!

Shaka - ¡No sé qué cualidades tiene él, mierda!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Rubio hijo de puta!

Madre de Shaka - ¡Puta no, evangelista!

Psicóloga - ¡Tranquilos!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Tranquilos al carajo! ¡Te voy a romper la cara!

Madre de Mu (tapando sus oídos) - No escuche estas palabras feas, chiquitito.

Mu - ...

psicóloga - Sentémonos y relajémonos.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Aún te revento, oxigenado!

Psicóloga - Muy bien, ¿quién son Aldebarán y Afrodita?

Afrodita - ¡Aquí!

Aldebarán - Soy yo...

Psicóloga - Describa su amigo, Afrodita.

Afrodita - Bien, él es muy bien capac...digo, bien intensionado. Es un buen amigo y tiene un cul...digo, una buena voluntad linda.

Shura - ¡Míralo, Aldebarán! ¡Poderoso!

Aladebarán - ¡Cállate!

Psicóloga - ¿Y tú, Aldebarán? ¿Qué cualidades tiene él?

Aioria - Di que tiene el culo apetitoso. jajajajajajajajajaja

Afrodita - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Madre de Aioria - ¡Inútil! ¡Ni bromear sabes! Es mucha ignorancia.

Aldebarán - Es una persona alegre.

Saga - Di algo que aún no sabemos.

Risas.

Aldebarán - Es una persona sensible y muy atenciosa.

Shura - ¡Gay!

Aldebarán - ¡Cállate, vago de mierda!

Psicóloga - Bien, Saga y Aioria, vengan al centro del círculo.

Los dos se sientan.

Psicóloga - Aioria, apunte tres cualidades de Saga.

Aioria piensa...

Aioria - ¡Él no tiene cualidades! ¡Quiso matar a mi hermano! Y luego mandó Shura matarlo.

Saga - ¡Zeus! ¡He dicho que no he sido yo!

Aioria - ¡Fuiste tú, sí!

Saga - Creía que ya habíamos superado eso.

Aioria - ¡Te voy a matar!

Aioria se tira encima de Saga, los dos giran por el piso, debatiéndose y golpeándose.

Shaka - Sin pelea, chicos.

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Verás una cosa, rubio de farmacia!

Shura - JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Eso es mejor que...

Aldebarán - ¡Me estabas jodiendo!

Shura - Tranquilo, muchacho, era una broma...

Aldebarán - ¿Sí? ¡Pues ahora te voy a bromear...

Todos empiezan a pelear y vuelan cosas por todos lados.

Psicóloga - Creo que me voy...

Saori - ¡Espera! No te quedaste ni mitad del tiempo que me has cobrado.

Psicóloga (tirando la plata en el piso) - Ni quiero quedarme. ¡Adios!

Saori - ¡Qué odio! Mi programación para el día de hoy no está saliendo bien. ¡Y todo por culpa de estos animales!

Madre de Mu - ¿Qué animales?

Saori - ¡Todos estos caballeros que están por el piso debatiéndose como si fueran verminosas!

Madre de Mu - Ah...

Saori - ¡YA BASTA, CABALLEROS DE MIERDA, O LAS MADRES DE USTEDES SE QUEDARÁN AQUÍ POR DOS MESES!

Inmediatamente los caballeros se detienen y sientan en sus sillas, muy comportados.

Madre de Kamus - ¿Qué mierda de espera es esta? Desde que he llegado que dicen que me llevarán a pasear y hasta ahora no he salido de este infierno.

Saori - ¿Estás llamando a mi templo de infierno?

Madre de Kamus - ¡Coma mierda!

Saori - ¿QUÉ?

Madre de Kamus - ¡Kamus, desgraciado! Llévame a algún lugar interesante. Eso si este país hijo de puta tiene uno.

Saori - Entre Hades y la madre de Kamus, me quedo con Hades...

Madre de Milo - Hades tiene un lindo culito...

Saori - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Madre de Milo - Apareció en mi casa hace un tiempo...

Saori - ¿Qué?

Madre de Milo - Sí, cuando aquel amiguito muy sexy de mi hijo...- apunta a Máscara de Muerte - Nos fue a visitar en Navidad.

Milo - Visitar no. Fue a estrenar la nueva magia negra que había aprendido.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - Es verdad. A mí no me gusta aquel olor de azufre, por eso lo he prohibido de hacer magia en la casa.

Máscara de Muerte - Y la única casa que me vino a la mente, fue la de Milo. Así que fui allí, pero no fue en vano. Todo salió perfecto.

Madre de Milo - Me recuerdo como si hoy. Cuando aquel hombre surgió en medio de las gallinas negras...ay ay...- casi desmaya - ¡Aquello era un macho de verdad!

Saori - Espera, a ver si entiendo. ¿Máscara de Muerte invocó a Hades y él no intentó matarlos?

Máscara de Muerte - Intentó sí.

Milo - Pero mi mamá se hizo cargo de él.

Madre de Milo - No resistí. Lo agarré. Diferente del rubio...- apunta a Shaka - Él aguantó repetir el Kama Sutra 20 veces consecutivas. Lástima que escapó cuando me destraí un rato...

Shaka - (pensando) Seguro quedó traumatizado.

Aioria - Ahora Shaka es "virgen" sólo en su signo...

Shaka - ¿Por qué crees que era antes?

Madre de Aioria - ¡Retardado! Ni sabe hacer un chiste.

Madre de Afrodita - ¡Qué tontería! Seguro mi hijo aguanta 50.

Afrodita - ¡Eso es verdad!

Madre de Afrodita - ¡Dinos qué haces tú con las mujeres en la cama!

Afrodita - Las mato.

Shura - Eso ya sabemos.

Madre de Afrodita - ¡Así que la fama de macho de mi hijo es conocida! ¡Mi muchacho!

Saori - Bueno, vayamos a pasear.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Gracias a Zeus! Ya no soporto más mirar a esta estatua sucia. - apunta a la estatua de Atenea.

Madre de Shaka - ¡Aleluya, hermanos! Zeus, bendice esta nueva sierva tuya, que dejó el caminó sombrío de Satanás y se juntó a nosotros. ¡Aleluya! - ofrece la biblia a la madre de Kamus, que no la acepta.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Sierva es la mierda! Quita este libro de acá o usaré sus páginas para limpiarme el culo.

Madre de Shaka - ¡Qué horror! Zeus, perdónela, es sólo una pobre infeliz que no sabe qué dice.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Ve a la mierda!

Madre de Shaka - Sí, me iré, si Zeus cree que soy un alma indigna de vivir en el reino de los cielos. Pero si así es, querré mis dólares de nuevo, pues he comprado un terreno en el paraíso y ni Zeus se quedará con mi dinero.

Saori - Volviendo al tema, ¿adónde quieren ir a pasear?

Aioria - En el shopping. Hace mucho que no voy al parquecito.

Madre de Aioria - ¡Infantil, demente! No tiene nada en la cabeza. Si fuera Aioros, seguro le habría gustado irse a la biblioteca, leer la enciclopedia. ¡Pero tú eres sólo un retardado!

Madre de Milo - ¿En el shopping hay motel?

Milo - No, mamá.

Madre de Milo - Prefiero ir a un motel.

Madre de Shura - Yo también.

Madre de Mu - Quiero llevar a Mu al cine, seguro le encantará ver "Pokemon, la película".

Mu - No, mamá, prefiero ver "Resident Evil 4"...

Madre de Mu - ¡Jamás! Esta película es muy violenta para ti. No podrás dormir a la noche, igual cuando has visto "Muñeco asesino".

Mu - Pero tenía sólo 4 años...

Madre de Mu - No seas terco. Verás a Pokemon y listo.

Saori - ¿Todos están de acuerdo de que vayamos al shopping?

Madre de Kamus - ¡No quiero ir al shopping! Si quisiera irme al shopping, habría quedado en Paris. ¿Crees que he viajado para ver las mismas cosas que hay allá? Todo que he visto hasta ahora, también hay allá. Menos esta estatua horrible, porque tengo buen gusto.

Saori - (pensando) ¡Maldita! Seguro te habría gustado tener una estatua como esta.

Shura - Pero usted ha visto algo que no hay en Paris...¡Kamus!

Madre de Kamus - ¿Crees que no hay bosta en Paris? ¡Ignorante!

Kamus - ...

Saori - ¿Qué sugiere entonces?

Madre de Kamus - Quiero ver el crepúsculo. Nunca he visto el crepúsculo.

Kamus - Pero mamá...Hay crepúsculo en Paris.

Madre de Kamus - ¿Y por qué nunca lo he visto?

Kamus - Probablemente tú no has mirado al cielo cuando el sol se está ocultando.

Madre de Kamus - ¿Y por qué esta mierda de sol no se oculta ahora?

Kamus - Porque ahora es noche y de noche no hay sol.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Cállate, desgracia! Sé que por la noche no hay sol, no soy estúpida como tú.

Saori - Si quieres tanto ver al crepúsculo, espere hasta mañana.

Madre de Kamus - Quiero verlo ahora.

Kamus - Pero mamá...

Madre de Kamus - ¡Cállate!

Madre de Mu - Creo que mañana va a llover, ahora está tan frío...

Madre de Kamus - ¡Esta plaga está embrujando al sol! - apunta a la madre de Mu - Si el sol no aparece, es culpa de ella.

Empieza a llover.

Madre de Mu - Miren...¡Estaba cierta! Lástima que empezó hoy...Así que Mu no podrá salir a pasear. Está muy frío.

Mu - Pero mamá...

Madre de Kamus - ¡Bruja del infierno! Te voy a romper los huesos por cuenta de mi crepúsculo.

Madre de Shura - ¡Wow, pelea de mujeres!

Saori - Tranquilas.

Shaka - Ellas están poseídas.

La madre de Kamus intenta golpear a la madre de Mu, pero Kamus y Aldebarán la impiden.

Madre de Shaka - ¡POR LA SANGRE DEL CORDERO, YO INVOCO LOS PODERES DE ZEUS! ¡SALGAN DE ESTOS CUERPOS, ESPÍRITUS MALIGNOS!

Mu - ¡Mi madre no está poseída!

Madre de Shaka - ¡Tu madre es una bruja!

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Qué madre linda tienes, Mu! ¿Por qué nunca me la presentaste? Le enseñaré unas magias nuevas.

Mu - ¡NOOOO!

Madre de Shura - Saori, mientras sigue este lío y nadie nos da atención, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo? Podrás desahogar conmigo sobre como es difícil mantener este planeta.

Saori - Si quieres saber como es dificil, entreviste a los caballeros, pues son ellos quienes luchan. Y estás cierta, hay un lío inmenso aquí.

Saori agarra su báculo dorado y electrocuta a todos.

Madre de Shura - ¡Madre mía! ¡Cómo eres poderosa! Adoro mujeres fuertes que me agarran con fuerza...

Saori - ¡Y yo adoro HOMBRES fuertes que me protegen!

Saga - ¡Saori nos está chamuyando!

Aioria - ¡Escapemos!

Máscara de Muerte - Mejor no. Ella ha puesta una barrera en la puerta del Santuario porque sabía que lo intetaríamos.

Aioria - ¡Vaca!

Madre de Mu - ¿Estás bien, querido?

Mu - Sí, ya me he acostumbrado...

Saori - Si vuelven a pelear, aumentaré la potencia de la descarga.

Todos - ...

Saori - Bueno. Ya que está lloviendo, vengan al salón de películas que tengo en el templo.

Madre de Kamus - ¿Qué diablos de lugar es este en el que hay hasta cine?

Saori - Mi templo.

Todos entran en una inmensa sala de cine y se sientan.

Shaka - ¿Qué película asistiremos?

Madre de Shaka - Puedo sugerir una película maravillosa.

Saori - No, gracias. No quiero ver películas evangelistas.

Madre de Milo - Sugiero las "Mil y una noches".

Milo - ¡Pero mamá, no sabía que te gustaba estas películas clásicas!

Madre de Milo - Sí, me encantan. Principalmente en la noche 68, cuando el tipo agarra a la chica y la ponde de 4 en la ventana del tren y...

Saori - ¡NO QUEREMOS SABER!

Milo - ¿Seguro que esta película se llama "Mil y una noches"?

Madre de Milo - Seguro. Es la "Mil y una noches" de la colección del Kama Sutra.

Milo - Eso explica todo.

Madre de Shaka - Pero la película que iba a sugerir es muy buena.

Saori - No he pedido segustiones.

Madre de Shaka - Pero es un dibujito muy interesante y productivo.

Madre de Mu - ¿Un dibujo? ¡Qué bien! Prefiero que sea un dibujo o una película dublada para que mi muchachito la pueda entender. Es que con subtítulo, él aún no puede leer rápido...ustedes saben...niños...

Mu - Mamá, ya estoy acostumbrado con películas subtituladas y no tengo ningún problema para leerlas.

Madre de Mu - La mami sabe que tú eres un chiquito muy despierto, pero veamos dublado hoy, ¿cierto?

Mu - ...

Madre de Kamus - Quiero ver "Alien x Predador 3".

Madre de Mu - Esta él no puede ver.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Que se muera!

Madre de Mu - ¡Qué horror! No des atención a lo que ella dijo, querido.

Madre de Shaka - El dibujo que quiero sugerir es muy bueno...

Saori - Bueno, dime el nombre de la película.

Madre de Shaka - Marcelino, pan y vino.

Aioria - Este dibujo pasa por la mañana en la tele...

Máscara de Muerte - ¡Y es una basura! El muchacho es gay, seguro que lo es.

Saga - Buááááááááááá...

Madre de Saga - ¿Qué pasa? ¡No llores como un bebé que quiere la teta!

Saga - Siempre que veía a la tele, Pon Pon estaba conmigo.

Madre de Saga - ¡Maldito pato que destruyó tu cerebro!

Madre de Shaka - Hay casos en que espíritus poseen a objetos para controlar a las personas. Déjeme exorcizar al pato.

Madre de Saga - ¡Ya lo he tirado lejos!

Saga - BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Madre de Shura - ¿Alguien ya ha visto "El sexo de las "arañas""?

Saori - Ni queremos ver.

Madre de Shura - Pero es una película ecológica.

Saori - Sé...

Madre de Afrodita - Mi hijo puede sugerir la mejor película porno. En verdad, la mejor película porno será la que estrene él. Pero mi muchacho es tan tímido...

Afrodita - La mejor película que ya he visto es "Chupando la vara". El título resume la película.

Madre de Mu - ¿Aquellas varitas de chocolate que venden en la panadería? Creo que es una película sobre una fábrica de varitas de chocolate.

Mu - No mamá, no es sobre esta vara que él habla.

Madre de Afrodita - Hijo, creo que ya la he visto. Es una donde un montón de mujeres chupan el...

Madre de Milo - Me está encantando la plática.

Saori - ¡Ya basta de cosas obscenas!

Afrodita - Madre, te puedo asegurar que no hay ninguna mujer en esta película.

Madre de Afrodita - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Si no fuera tan macho, mi Afrodita, sería un excelente comediante. Pero aún creo que debía ser actor de película porno.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¿"Ritual satánico" alguien ya ha visto?

Saori - También no queremos ver.

Madre de Aioria - ¿"Buscando a Nemo"?

Saori - ...

Aioria - No sabía que te gustaba, mamá.

Madre de Aioria - Adoro la parte en la que el tiburón mata a todos los hijitos menores del pez y deja únicamente el único hijo mayor.

Aioria - ...

Madre de Saga - Una película productiva e ideal para que la veamos: "200 maneras de educar a un hijo usandose de la violencia".

Saga - No me obligues a ver a esta película de nuevo.

Saori - Ya que todos han dado sus sugestiones sin que yo las haya pedido, sólo resta la madre de Aldebarán. ¿Usted quiere hablar?

Madre de Aldebarán - La única película que he visto es "La laguna azul". La he visto en la casa de la vecina, porque nuestra "tevelisión" se ha roto hace unos 12 años y aún no la hemos mandado arreglar.

Saori - Bueno, la película que asistiremos es "Titanic", aquella en la que el navío se hunde.

Madre de Aldebarán - ¿Por qué dijiste el final? ¡Ahora no la quiero ver más!

Madre de Mu - ¿La película es dublada? Porque Mu no la entenderá.

saori - Es subtitulada y seguro él la entenderá, sí.

Mu - No te preocupes, puedo leer bien, mamá.

Madre de Mu - Está bien, mi ángel, pero si no la consigues acompañar, pregúnteme y la mami te explica.

Mu - Bueno...

Saori - Llamaré a una persona que pasará la película para nosotros.

Saori sale del salón y luego de unos minutos, vuelve acompañada de una vieja de gafas, 1,40 cm, 25 kg, cabello color de "burro cuando huye", en el cuello, pantalón y blusa rojos y sandalias hawaianas.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¡Bisabuela!

Saori - Esta es Maria Eni.

Maria Eni - Llámeme de Luscafusca.

Saori - Bien, esta es Luscafusca, la tatarabuela de Máscara de Muerte.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - No seas maleducado, abrace su tataranonna.

Máscara de Muerte abraza la tatarabuela.

Máscara de Muerte - Es que no me acuerdo de ella, mamá.

Luscafusca - Seguro que no. He vivido en el infierno unas centenas de años.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¡Mírenla! Es el orgoglio de nostra familia. Además de química, es asistente de Hades.

Luscafusca - jajajajajajaja...Ahora trabajo con el barquero, en la puerta del infierno. Aún soy asistente del Diablo, pero en general, estoy en la puerta.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¿Y tu hermano, Frog zeros?

Luscafusca - Es espectro de Sapo. Un digno guerrero del infierno.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - Siento mucho tu falta.

Saori - Dejemos los casos de familia para después. Luscafusca ha venido aquí porque trabajará para mí hoy y pasará la película para nosotros.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¿Ganando molto dinero como siempre?

Luscafusca - Hoy trabajaré a cambio de unos "cajuzinhos"...No hay comida en el infierno. jajajajaja

Madre de Aldebarán - Si mi cachorro no hubiese comido todos los "cajuzinhos", te convidaba unos...

Aldebarán - ¡No sea por eso! - agarra el plato de harina con pollo y los sandwiches de mortadela - Puede llevar todo eso de regalo para usted.

Luscafusca - Ah...

Madre de Aldebarán - ¿Pero qué vas a comer durante la película, hijo? - agarra de vuelta los sandwiches de las manos de Luscafusca - La generosidad tiene límites.

La madre de Aldebarán agarra el plato de harina con pollo cuando Luscafusca iba a comer y lo devuelve a Aldebarán.

Las luces se apagan, Luscafusca encende el video y la película empieza.

En la pantalla: jack gana los pasages, Rose y su familia embarcan en el Titanic, Jack casi pierde el navío, pero logra alcanzarlo. Un hombre dice: Ni Dios hunde este navío.

Madre de Shaka - ¿Cómo no, imbécil? Espera cuando aparezca el iceberg para que veas una cosa. Fue Dios que tiró aquel iceberg sólo para joder con aquel barquito, sólo porque este tipo lo desafió...

Madre de Saga - ¡Silencio!

Madre de Shaka - ¡Pero es verdad, caramba! Desafie a Dios para que veas si...

Todos (menos la madre de Máscara de Muerte) - ¡YA CÁLLATE!

En la pantalla: Rose pasea por el navío. Jack también. Rose intenta suicidio, aparece Jack y la película se detiene. Luscafusca va adelante, tapando la pantalla.

Luscafusca - He detenido la película para decirles que Jack, el actor Leonardo DiCaprio, ganó el pasaje del Titanic en un juego de poker.

Luscafusca vuelve la película al inicio, cuando Jack estaba jugando al poker y apunta a la pantalla. Luscafusca avanza un poco hasta cuando aparece Rose.

Luscafusca - Esta es Rose, la actriz Kate Winslet, que embarca en la primera clase. El navío era separado por clases económicas. Jack era pobre y por eso va en la tercera clase junto con las ratas y Rose...

Una lata de gaseosa acierta Luscafusca en la cabeza.

Madre de Kamus - ¡Vieja infernal! Ya cállate esta mierda de esta boca y sigue pasando la película.

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - ¡No le hables así!

Madre de Kamus - ¡Cállate tú también!

Luscafusca - Sólo explicaba un poco la película...

Saori - Pon la película en la parte donde estaba.

Luscafusca obedece.

En la pantalla: Jack salva a Rose, aparece el novio de ella y manda aprisionar a Jack, Rose lo hace cambiar de idea. Jack enseña a Rose a encuspir, el novio de Rose invita a Jack a cenar, la película se detiene.

Luscafusca de nuevo va adelante.

Luscafusca - Si ustedes han percebido, en esta parte de la cena, la gente rica come con muchos cubiertos. Hay el cubierto cierto para la ensalada, para la carne...

Madre de Kamus - ¡Voy a romper a esta puta que no nos deja ver a la película!

Luscafusca - Pero sólo explicaba que...

Saori - No necesitamos de tus explicaciones.

Luscafusca - Entonces percebieron que Jack no sabe comer bien porque está acostumbrado a un sólo tenedor y un sólo cuchillo, porque él es pobre y seguro no tiene plata para comer siquiera de cuchara...

Un zapato acierta la cabeza de Luscafusca.

Madre de Milo - ¡Sal de ahí! Quiero que llegue a la parte cuando ellos hacen "aquello" dentro del auto.

Luscafusca - Pero ustedes observen que...¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Saori torra a Luscafusca con su báculo dorado. La película sigue.

En la pantalla: Jack invita a Rose a una fiesta en la tercera clase. Rose asiste y se divierte mucho. El novio de Rose descubre y la golpea.

Madre de Mu - ¿Estás entendiento todo, querido?

Mu - Sí, mamá.

Madre de Mu - ¿Seguro?

Mu - Seguro, mamá.

En la pantalla: La madre de Rose le dice que ella necesita casarse con su novio porque él es rico. La película se detiene.

Luscafusca va de nuevo adelante de la pantalla.

Aioria -¡Pero qué mierda de vieja!

Luscafusca - Es importante lo que voy a decir.

Saori - Espero que lo sea.

Luscafusca vuelve la película hacia donde Jack enseña Rose a encuspir.

Luscafusca - ¿Ustedes saben qué sustancia forma la saliva?

Madre de Mu - Moco.

Luscafusca - También, pero lo que forma la saliva es el H²O, con el Nitrógeno y el gas carbónico, pues cuando respiramos...

Saori - Sal de ahí o voy a quejarme con el Diablo.

Luscafusca pone la película en la parte donde estaba y ellos siguen asistiendo.

En la pantalla: Jack dibuja a Rose desnuda. Jack y Rose hacen el amor dentro del auto. El novio de Rose los persigue, ellos escapan. El navío se choca contra el iceberg.

Madre de Shaka - ¡Miren! ¡Fue Dios quien puso el iceberg!

Madre de Kamus - ¡Cállate, plaga!

En la pantalla: Ponen el collar Corazón del Océano en la chaqueta de Jack. Todos piesan que Jack es un landrón y lo aprisionan en el fondo del navío. El anvío empieza a hundirse. La película se detiene.

Luscafusca va adelante de nuevo.

Saga - Ella quiere morir.

Madre de Aioria - Me rindo. No quiero más ver esta mierda de película.

Madre de Kamus - Yo también no. Pero voy a matar a esta vieja.

Kamus - Te ayudo, mamá.

Madre de Aldebarán - También quiero golpear a la vieja.

Todos, excepto la madre de Máscara de Muerte, corren atrás de Luscafusca, que vuelve al infierno.

Saori - Ahora no podemos más ver a la película.

Madre de Shaka - ¡SANTO ZEUS! ¡MI HIJO SE VOLVIÓ CIEGO LUEGO DE LA PELÍCULA!

Saori - ¿Qué?

Madre de Shaka - Él no abre los ojos.

Milo - Nunca los ha abierto.

Madre de Shaka - ¡EL DEMONIO CEGÓ A MI HIJO!

Todos - ...

Shaka - Mamá, déjeme explicar...

Ella golpea a Shaka con la biblia.

Madre de Shaka - ¡Sal, demonio! ¡Sal, Satanás!

Saori - ¡BASTA! Las madres, por favor, síganme. Tenemos acomodaciones especiales para ustedes.

Saga - ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros nos jodemos todos para salvar a ti y al mundo y vivimos en estas casas de mierda, donde hay viento frío toda la noche, cae nieve, entra el sol, y ellas dormirán en un lugar especial? ¡Sólo Pon Pon tenía un lugar especial en mi corazón!

Madre de Saga - (le golpea con el azote) - ¡Quieto, imbécil!

Madre de Aldebarán - Nunca he dormido en un lugar especial. Siempre dormíamos con los cerdos y despertábamos con la cara llena de caca...

Aldebarán - No necesita decir todo, mamá.

Madre de Kamus - Bueno, al menos el idiota sirve para darme una habitación especial. Pensé que no pensaba en mierda ninguna...

Saori - Bueno, bajemos, sigan todos mis pasos.

Las madres siguen a Saori, que baja las escaleras delicadamente. Súbitamente, ella cae y sale girando escalera abajo. Cuando pensaba que podía ser peor, es aplastada por las madres.

Saori - ¿También se cayeron?

Madre de Milo - Tú mandaste que siguiéramos tus pasos, así que tú caíste...

Saori - ¡Lo merezco!

Madre de Shura - Pero yo he disminuído tu caída, amor. ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi habitación y te haga un masaje?

Saori - No es necesario. Ahora síganme y por favor, no lleven todo al pie de la letra.

Madre de Mu - ¿Y letra tiene pie?

Madre de Aldebarán - ¡También no lo sabía!

Madre de Afrodita - Mi hijo pone el pie en el coño de las putas.

Silencio.

Madre de Saga - Duermo en cualquier habitación, menos con ella.

Madre de Aldebarán - Yo también.

Madre de Milo - ¡Alejen a esta tipa de mí, nunca he visto a alguien tan vulgar así!

Madre de Shura - ¿Y tú?

Madre de Shaka - ¡Miren sus propios defectos antes de mirar a los del próximo!

Madre de Kamus - ¡Cállate, evangelista de mierda!

Saori - Percebí que nada de lo que he planeado dará cierto.

Volviendo a los caballeros.

Mu - Intenatré teletransportarnos de acá. Seguro que Saori no podrá bloquear a mis poderes psíquicos.

Shura - Bueno, hazlo rápido.

Mu empieza a concentrarse, pero es atingido por un rayo.

Kamus - Creo que bloqueó, sí.

Milo - ¿Estás bien, Mu?

Mu - Mu no está. Deje su mensaje después del BIP. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP.

Shaka - Creo que no está muy bien...

Afrodita - ¿Mu, quieres un "chupete"?

Mu - Lo quiero...te amo...

Afrodita - ¡Él está muy bien! - alegre.

Aldebraán - (alejando a Afrodita) Mu, amigo, hable conmigo.

Mu - Te amo.

Aldebarán - Ah...bien...yo no...er...aún soy tu amigo, aunque tenga esta opción sexual.

Mu - (apuntando a Saga) Te amo, amigo.

Saga - ¡No quieras robarme el corazón, él pertenece a Pon Pon!

Máscara de Muerte - Creo que el rayo atingió a todos.

Mu - Escuche, platillo con flor, te amo. Cerámica, te amo. Pilastra, tú eres muy buena.

Aioria - Creo que estamos jodidos.

Saga - ¡Quiero mi Pon Pon! Sólo él me entiende.

Shura - Siento lástima por el pato.

Aioria - ¡Basta! Necesitamos encontrar una manera de huir.

Máscara de muerte - ¿Y si cavamos un tunel usando nuestros golpes?

Aldebarán - Es una buena idea.

Shura - Muy bien. En la cuenta de tres. Un, dos...

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Por qué tú estás contando? ¡Yo he dado la idea!

Shura - Tranquilo, yo sólo iba...

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Ibas a robar a mi idea y volverte el mártir de la libertación?

Shura - ¿Estás borracho?

Kamus - ¿Sin peleas?

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo vas a defender?

Kamus - No defiendo a nadie.

Máscara de Muerte - ¿Será que algún de ustedes, miserables, me apoyan?

Mu - Te amo.

Máscara de Muerte - Cuenta de una, Shura, antes que mate a alguien.

Shura - Muy bien. Uno, dos...

Volviendo a Saori.

Saori - Aquí están sus habitaciones. Fueran dibujadas para que tengan toda la comodidad, lujo y...

Madre de Kamus - ¡Mierda! Mi televisión no enciende.

Madre de Aldebarán - Mi ducha sólo tiene agua fría.

Madre de Shaka - ¿Por qué mi habitación es la 6? El 6 es el número de Satanás.

Saori - (pensando) ¿Por qué estas putas nunca están felices?

Madre de Shura - Saori, hay un problema en mi habitación.

Saori - (entrando en la habitación) ¿Qué pasa?

Madre de Shura - Es mi cama. Es muy grande para que yo duerma sóla.

Saori - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Madre de Shura - (tira a Saori en la cama) ¡Te agarré, mi yeguita!

Saori - ¡AUXILIO! ¡HAY UNA LESBIANA LOCA ATACÁNDOME!

Madre de Aioria - ¡Miren! Película porno en vivo.

Madre de Shaka - Porno es cosa del demonio.

Madre de Saga - Si no la quieres ver, no la veas.

Madre de Mu - ¿Qué es "porno"? ¿Es cuando ponemos algo en algún sitio?

Madre de Máscara de Muerte - Esperen un rato. ¿Dove está la madre de Milo?

Mientras eso...

Madre de Milo - ¡Qué idiotas! No voy a dormir hoy. Voy a buscar a un hombre bien sabroso para pasar la noche. - corre hacia donde estaban todos los caballeros y observa la pelea - ¡Qué gracioso, estos chicos tienen muchos problemas! Y yo amo hombres problemáticos. ¡Ay, qué calor!

Mu, aún muy loco, camina en su dirección.

Mu - Hola...zuing zuing.

Madre de Milo - Hola, muchacho. ¿Qué te parece una noche de amor?

Mu - Necesito preguntar a mi mamá si me deja...blim blom. ¡Teléfono!

Madre de Milo - Claro que dejará.

Mu - Si es así, todo bien. - muy contento.

Mientras eso, sucede una explosión.

Shura - Cof cof...¡Aquella puta ha bloqueado al suelo también!

Y era sólo más una noche normal en el santuario.

¿Y ahora? ¿Será que los caballeros escaparán? ¿Será que Saori mantendrá la calma y la virginidad hasta el final de la fanfic? Esas y otras respuestas en la continuación.

**o.O.o Continua... o.O.o**


End file.
